hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Our House Now! (Non-Disney Villains version) Comic (DeviantArt stuff)
Here is the comic of It's Our House Now! (Non-Disney Villains version) set in the 20th and 21st centuries: 1.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios) and Mighty Mouse: Okay, everyone. Now it's time for a change of pace. 2.Natasha Fatale: Lights out! 3.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios) and Mighty Mouse: Huh? 4.Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd, Jenner, Buzz Buzzard and Wally Walrus, Bluto (in his navy form from Famous Studios) and Oil Can Harry: Right you are, Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye and Mighty. It's Halloween, you know, and with just the right touch... 5.Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd, Jenner, Buzz Buzzard and Wally Walrus, Bluto (in his navy form from Famous Studios) and Oil Can Harry: This could be quite the place... 6.Natasha Fatale: Full of wholesome, happy faces 7.Witch Hazel from Looney Tunes:Hanging out 8.Boris Badenov:Feeling fine 9.Zero the Fox:Where everyone's a friend of mine. 10.Natasha Fatale: Inside this evil joint, 11.Boris Badenov:Every guest gets to the point. 12.Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd, Jenner, Buzz Buzzard and Wally Walrus, Bluto (in his navy form from Famous Studios) and Oil Can Harry, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale and Zero the Fox: This day will live in infamy! 13.The Non-Disney heroes are scared. 14.Witch Hazel from Looney Tunes: House of Rabbit, Field Mouse, Woodpecker, Sailor Man and Superhero Mouse is history! (evil laughing) 15.All Non-Disney Villains: It's our house now! 16.All Non-Disney Villains: It's our house now! 17.Mok Swagger, B.L. Zebub, Cyril Sneer, Nicholas Cherrywood, The Evil Spirit of the Book, No Heart, Shreeky and Beastly: It's the fact you can't ignore! 18.Dark Heart and The Wizard of Wonderland':' Shut the windows,... 19.Baron Silas Greenback, Stiletto, Leatherhead, Doctor Crumhorn, Nero, Doctor Von Goosewing, Caractacus P.Doom, Monus the Monkey, Captain Vinager, Captain Darkness and Charlie from Basket Fever: ...lock the doors! 19.All Non-Disney Villains: It's our House now! 20.The Schlepper Brothers: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs. 21.The Cactus Cat Gang: Join the rabble-rousing crowd. 22.All Non-Disney Villains: It's our house now! 23.Meowrice, Cat R.Waul and Azrael: All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly (meows) 24.Stormella: Every evil queen gets due respect! 25.Nekron: Love your work. 26.Blackwolf: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me... 27.The Goblin Queen: You've had your fun 28.Prince Froglip and the Goblins: You've made your play 29.All Non-Disney Villains: But every characters has their days! (evil laughing) 30.All Non-Disney Villains: It's our house now! 31.Nabot and Tegnieux: speaking Down an' dirty. 32.Nekron and The Blue Meanies (with All Non-Disney Villains): It's our house now! 33.The Cactus Cat Gang: What a party! 34.Zero the Fox: What a place for breakin' bread. 35.The Schlepper Brothers: Meet your maker. 36.The Goblin Queen: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!! 37.All Non-Disney Villains: It's our house now! 38.The Tazmanian Devil: What a party! 39.All Non-Disney Villains: Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed! (with the Non-Disney heroes are scared by the villains) 40.Boris and Natasha: Get those moose and squirrel! 41.Zero the Fox: Game over, Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye and Mighty! 42.Witch Hazel: Hit the road, Lola, Jenny, Winnie, Olive and Pearl! 43.Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd, Jenner, Buzz Buzzard and Wally Walrus, Bluto (in his navy form from Famous Studios) and Oil Can Harry: Take a hike, heroes! 44.All Non-Disney Villains: IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW! 45.Some Non-Disney Villains: Don't bother comin' back! and 46.All Non-Disney Villains: It's our house now! Note: This picture is redrawn, with redrawn backgrounds and redrawn props and this comic is inspired by the Disney Villains are singing It´s Our House Now:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNYXtY18sPU&list=PLQA9fo_YU59lGdTHiqROioHeXPtfwGd98 (skip video 0:12-2:01). from DeviantArt: SailorDaniel Category:My art STUFF